Dark Art
|Anjutsu}} is the generic name of magic and the users of Dark Arts are known as . Principles Saviors who are able to use Black Magic has mana, the power source required to cast Dark Arts. In the midst of casting a spell, a Kuroma absorbs the natural powers from their surroundings to increase their mana to cast the chosen spell; then the spell is then written in midair before the caster. All Dark Arts are split into different groups and strengths based on the number of lines that the spell in question as such as the "Step One Dark Arts: White Breath" has one line and "Step Three Dark Arts: Frozen Shade" has three lines. Dark Arts are more based on causing destruction and have little spells, which deal with healing wounds, unlike a Shirogane. However, due to the natural opposition between both mana and prana, if a Kuroma injects their mana into a Shirogane, then their prana would react to the "invasion" and cause the prana of a Shirogane would activate their recuperative powers. There are two individuals who're able to use powerful Dark Magics and incantations, which has enough power to be able to cause enough destruction to force maps to be redrawn referred to as "Grimoire Holders". Two of these spells are Step Thirteen Dark Arts: Celestial Crusaders and Ouroboros Dark Arts can also be used to enchant their or someone else's weapon as shown in the anime as Shizuno used "Freezing Shade" to enchant Satsuki's Arciel to release a freezing slash. Dark Arts Fire = |Kaen|lit. "Flame"}}: This is a Step One Dark Art. |Mōka|lit. "Raging Fire"}}: This is a Step Two Dark Art. |Kasō|lit. "Cremation"}}: This is a Step Three Dark Art. |Honō no Ōarashi|lit. "Great Storm of Fire"}}: This is a Step Four Dark Art. |Kokujō Jigoku|lit. "Black Rope Hell"}}: This is a Step Five Dark Art. |Guren Jigoku|lit. "Crimson Hell"}}: This is a Step Six Dark Art. |Daishōnetsu Jigoku|lit. "Great Heat Hell"}}: This is a Step Seven Dark Art. |Tenchi Shūen no Gōka, Mukenjigoku|lit. "Conflagration of the End of Heaven and Earth, Infinite Hell"}}: This is a Step Thirteen Dark Art. |-| Ice = |Kōri no Toiki|lit. "Ice Sigh"}}: Step One |Itetsukukage|lit. ""}}: Step Three |Susamajiki Fubuki|lit. ""}}: Step Four |Fubuki no Shiryō|lit. ""}}: Step Five |Hyōketsu Jigoku|lit. ""}}: Step Six |Kōri no Rōgoku|lit. ""}}: Step Seven |Shimo no Kyojin|lit. ""}}: Step Eight |Muhyō Uroko no Maryū|lit. ""}}: Step Nine |Maka Hachi Toku ma Jigoku|lit. ""}}: Step Thirteen |-| Water = |Suiryūha|lit. ""}}: Step One |Ryūsui no Umihebi|lit. ""}}: Step Five |Sekai Kurai no Hebi|lit. ""}}: Step Thirteen |-| Lightning = Lightning ( ): Step One Four-way Lighting ( ): Step Two Blitz-ball ( ): Step Three Thunder Spirit ( ): Step Five Thunderstorm Helix ( ): Step Eight Thunderbolt Dragon ( ): Step Nine Celestial Crusaders ( ): Step Thirteen |-| Wind = Breeze Blade ( ): Step One Breeze Mace ( ): Step Two Breeze Shamshir ( ): Step Three Tempest Gin ( : Step Five |-| Other = |Senkō|lit. ""}}: This is a dark art, where the caster releases a blinding light for an instant. Mind Swords ( ): This is a dark art, where the caster summons swords to attack mind of one's enemies. Mind Thrust ( ): This is a dark that, where the creates a force that targets ones' spiritual strength. In the anime, it took form as a tornado. Bind ( ): This is a dark art, which binds one's opponent in chains. Spirit Strings ( ): A dark art, where the caster creates half-transparent strings, although it isn't as durable as «Bind», it has characteristics that make them last longer and extends as far as required. Based on the user, it can last for almost an hour without disappearing. Sleep Near Death ( ): This is a dark art, where the caster puts their target into a deep sleep. Morohha used this against Elena Arshavina. Hex ( ): This is a dark art, where the caster uses a basic defensive spell. Although it is useful to the caster, it has low power and it doesn't have much defensive power against different attributes, Hex won't have many effects if used wrongly. Blue Hex ( ): This is a defensive dark art, where the caster creates blue barriers all around themselves and others. Blue Hex is most effective against wind and water attributes, as such, it doesn't work against flames. Red Hex ( ): This is a defensive dark art, where the caster creates red barriers all around themselves and others. Red Hex is most effective against fire and lightning, but can't defend against physical attacks or other kinds of attributes. Eija Grid ( ): This is a high-level defensive dark art, where the user creates a wall against every form of element in the skies. Eija Grid can't be used by people below B or A rank. Healing ( ): This is a supportive dark art, where the user heals a target by writing magic runes on their skin. In anime, it has been replaced by healing by touching with a hand. Decrease Weight ( ): This is a Dark Art, where the caster decreases their weight to near zero and allows them to fly/float. Phantasmal Vision ( ): This is a dark art, where the caster creates an optical illusion i.e. clones of themselves. The illusions are made by one's image, so if it's strong then one can create any kind of illusion. Magiscope ( ): This is a dark art, where the caster increases ones' vision, making them being able to see from far away distances. Magiscope is the same as «Tengentsu». For those with higher mana, the caster can see up to one kilometers ahead, while S Ranks can easily see up to five or more easily. Suppression Field ( ): This is a defensive dark art, where the caster creates a barrier able to weak beings who don't have a soul such as the lightning beasts of Vasilisa. Moonlight Javelin ( ): This is a dark art, where the caster shoots a spear that shines like moonlight toward their target. Although it has great flight distance, its accuracy isn't as high. Gallery Bind.gif|Step One: Bind Decrease Weight.gif|Step One: Decrease Weight Breeze Blade.gif|Step One: Fracturing Gust Sleep Near Death.gif|Step Three: Sleep Near Death Incinerate.gif|Step Three: Incinerate Black Gehenna.gif|Step Five: Black Gehenna Thunderstorm Helix.gif|Step Eight: Thunderstorm Helix Cocytus.gif|Step Eight: Cocytus Uroboros.gif|Step Thirteen: Ouroboros Trivia *In the anime, the Kuroma writes and chants faster than humanly possible, and when the chant is finished, it hangs in front of them in ethereal letters, which he/she flicks with their finger before proclaiming the name of the move before launching it. Navigation Category:Terminologies Category:Dark Arts